<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Джекпот by Aloniana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956329">Джекпот</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloniana/pseuds/Aloniana'>Aloniana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloniana/pseuds/Aloniana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Ви не сказал Данте сразу, что Уризен - это Вергилий. А потом ни одна из попыток рассказать не увенчалась успехом.<br/>Уризен мертв. Ви не успел.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Джекпот</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Возможный ООС.<br/>P.S.: Не ищите логику и прописанность аушки, стекло ради стекла.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Опаздываете. Уже закончил, - хмыкает Данте самодовольно и забрасывает меч на плечо. Что ж, этот Уризен был крепок, но даже сила ему не помогла. И столько людей погибло, чтобы напитать вот это жалкое существо? Да, оно, конечно, отмудохало их всех разок (даже два), но в итоге все равно сдохло. </p><p>А ведь когда этот демон начал драться по-настоящему, не просиживая задницу на троне, Данте на какие-то мгновения показалось, что некоторые движения что-то смутно напоминали. Сейчас, после битвы, когда можно отвлечься и нормально подумать, до него доходит: очень похоже дрался Верг. Тогда, в Темен-ни-Гру, когда верную Ямато брат решил заменить Беовульфом. И вообще, если так присмотреться, странное окружение, которое Данте сначала проигнорировал и счел за просто странную иронию демона, при более внимательном рассмотрении оказалось знакомым. Да, купол иллюзий изрядно потрескался, но разглядеть все еще можно было.</p><p>Погодите. Это место не просто знакомо - это их дом! </p><p>Но от мысли, какого черта происходит, отвлекло удивленное "Ви?" от Неро. Оказывается, этот чудик с большим трудом пополз к трупу демона. Зачем, интересно? И так вон песок сыпется, шатается весь, лишний раз напрягаться...</p><p>- Хей, он уже мертв, Ви. Если ты хотел с ним поболтать или еще чего - надо было поторопиться. </p><p>Парень замирает, сутулая спина напрягается еще сильнее (жаль, лица не видно отсюда, реакцию не разглядеть), но все же Ви почти тут же продолжает идти. Из последних сил. Вот упрямец! Впрочем, пусть ползет, им-то что?</p><p>Правда, Неро рядом дергается - видимо, помочь хочет. В этом весь пацан. Слишком добрый для всего этого дерьма. Данте перехватывает взгляд и качает головой. Не надо. Хочет сам - пусть сам. </p><p>И ведь доходит же. Тяжело карабкается на тело Уризена, несколько раз чуть не валится (каждый из этих разов рядом едва заметно напрягается Неро), падает на колени уже на огромной груди, прямо перед стремным глазом. </p><p>И внезапно начинает смеяться. Истерически, хрипло, захлебываясь, голос постоянно срывается. Конечно же, оба охотника тут же напрягаются - что Неро, что Данте прекрасно чувствуют отчаяние в этом смехе. Нет, понятно, что Ви как-то связан с этим демоном, но...</p><p>Смех резко затихает.</p><p>Хрупкое тельце, так абсурдно выглядящее на фоне огромного Уризена, поворачивается к невольным свидетелям. По покрытым глубокими трещинами щекам текут слезы, почти черные от пыли, в которую превращается кожа. </p><p>- Поздравляю, Данте. Ты победил. Снова, - голос тихий, едва различимый, говорить явно тяжело. Какая-то мысль, что все это время зудела где-то на фоне, упрямо не вылезая на поверхность, теперь зудит еще громче, но так, засранка, и не дает ухватить себя за хвост. Почему-то ведь слова не кажутся абсурдными, почему-то цепляют больно что-то в груди. - Мы не успели тебе сказать. Так что... Прощай, Данте. Теперь уже навсегда. </p><p>И еще до того, как губы беззвучно начинают шептать "Джекпот", Данте прошибает осознанием. Мысль, наконец, попалась в руки, и тут же ошпарила льдом, заставляя сердце испуганно застыть. Меч выпадает из ослабевших пальцев (тут же растворяясь), но Данте не обращает на это внимание. В груди резко вспыхивает боль, сильная, невыносимая, он срывается с места, сердце вторит бешенным темпом, иллюзии Клипота начинают сыпаться, а окончательно ослабшая тонкая фигурка как в замедленной съемке падает, на ходу рассыпаясь в пыль вместе с демоном под ним. </p><p>Нет. Нет-нет-нетнетнетнетнет...</p><p>Данте падает на колени уже не рядом с Уризеном и Ви. Перед ним лежит человек. Изменившийся, весь в трещинах. Но такой родной. Глаза закрыты, и плевать, что грудь не движется - внутри теплится слабая, едва ощутимая надежда. И пожирающий все ужас. Чем ближе Данте тянет руки к голове Вергилия (это он, точно он, черт возьми), тем сильнее оба этих чувства, они ширятся, разрывают изнутри, и вот надежда уже заставляет все тело дрожать, а ужас застилает зрение, размывая все. </p><p>Пальцы касаются кожи. </p><p>И не чувствуют ничего. </p><p>Только холод и трещины. </p><p>Все. </p><p>Ни капли силы. Ни биения сердца. Ни-че-го. </p><p>Внутри все обрывается. Данте падает задницей на пятки, сам этого не замечая. Пальцы мажут по подбородку - руки ослабли настолько, что просто мертво дергаются вслед за телом, замирая там, где упали. </p><p>- Всего одно слово, Верг. Всего. Одно, - тихо шепчет Данте обескровленными губами. Он весь бледен почти как тело перед ним. - Просто сказать. Назваться. Ты ведь мог...</p><p>Первая слеза, наконец, прорывается сквозь щетину и капает на штаны.</p><p>В тот же самый момент приходит второе осознание. Которое срывает стоп-кран, и слезы начинают катиться беспрерывно.</p><p>- Блять. Блять. Ты ведь... Ты ведь пытался... А я... Такой идиот... - руки оживают, очень осторожно, почти ласково, приподнимают голову, подхватывают под плечи, перекладывают на колени Данте. Спина выгнулась колесом до хруста, волосы едва цепляют недвижимое лицо. Вина вдавливает в землю, разрывает в мелкие клочья остатки того, что когда-то было легендарным охотником на демонов.</p><p>Ви, все пытающийся догнать и сказать. </p><p>Данте, рвущийся вперед затем, чтобы "покончить с этим гребаным ублюдком".</p><p>Надо было просто остановиться. Хотя бы на пару минут. Послушать. Услышать.</p><p>А он, слепой дурак, рвался вперед. И потерял последний шанс. У него был такой охуенный подарок от судьбы, а он умудрился его проебать. Костяшки жжет от желания вманать себе же по морде. </p><p>- Прости, Верджи. Прости, - он тянет брата выше, прижимает к своей груди, легонько, едва-едва касается губами лба. </p><p>Отчаяние затопило все, оно вытекает через вскрывшиеся шрамы и новые раны в истрепанной душе, тоска снова и снова вспарывает сердце своими ледяными когтями. Данте уже почти не чувствует боли - все онемело от ее интенсивности.</p><p>- Может, последнее чудо, а, Верг? Специально для меня. Что угодно забирай. Только... В последний раз... - в ответ, разумеется, тишина. Безнадежное "Пожалуйста?.." теряется во всхлипе. </p><p>Он не знает, сколько сидит вот так, беззвучно всхлипывая. Едва ли не обернувшись вокруг того, что осталось от Вергилия. Кажется, он заново проливает все те слезы, которые когда-то упрямо гнал, запихивая как можно дальше. </p><p>Только сейчас Данте понимает, что все эти годы на самом деле чувствовал, что брат жив. Потому что та пустота, что появилась сейчас, не сравнится ни с чем, что он чувствовал до этого.</p><p>Но что-то все еще держит его. Он не разваливается окончательно, не пропадает в своем горе насовсем, что-то вытягивает на поверхность. </p><p>Неро. </p><p>Данте отрывается от Вергилия, осторожно опускает его обратно, запрокидыает голову назад и вытирает лицо ладонями, не обращая внимания на разводы, которые оставляет. Все так же подхватывает брата снова, но теперь уже под плечами и коленями, поднимает на руки, встает плавно. </p><p>Будто в его руках - самое ценное во всем мире.</p><p>Впрочем, не так уж и "будто". В мире Данте это действительно было самым ценным.</p><p>Он медленно шагает обратно, разглядывая расслабленное лицо Вергилия. Запоминая. Только когда подходит к Неро, поднимает взгляд. И сталкивается с яркими глазами, полными растерянности и испуга. Черт. Он напугал малыша. Но никак исправить это не может. Потому что улыбка выходит слишком кривая, и делать вид, что все хорошо, как раньше не получается. </p><p>- Он был моми братом, - тихо поясняет и с большим трудом отрывает слишком легкое тело от груди, чуть протягивая вперед. Трупы людей обычно тяжелее.</p><p>Но Вергилий - не человек. </p><p>- Неро, пожалуйста, отнеси его Триш. Попроси, чтобы... Она его похоронила. Она знает, где. </p><p>Мальчишка берет Вергилия почти механически, кажется, все еще не понимая, что произошло. И что происходит. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему. </p><p>Такой похожий и в то же время другой...</p><p>- А... Ты? - с трудом выдавливает из себя Неро, все еще находясь в оцепенении от увиденного. </p><p>- О, ну, - Данте разворачивается и идет вперед, подхватывает лежащую на месте Вергилия Ямато, - кто-то ж должен закрыть портал. </p><p>Он оборачивается к Неро, улыбается ему уже чуть более ровной, но все еще немного болезненной улыбкой. Смотрит, запоминает. Каждую деталь. Часть Вергилия все равно будет жить. Неро не даст себя в обиду, да и другие его всегда прикроют. Все-таки у него еще осталась семья. Даже если не родная.</p><p>- Удачи, малыш. Береги себя и всех остальных.</p><p>"Не повторяй моих ошибок".</p><p>Взмахи Ямато получаются неровными, слишком резкими, края распахнувшегося портала подрагивают. Но Данте все равно исчезает в нем, оставляя тело своего возлюбленного с его сыном. </p><p> </p><p>Неро с ужасом понимает, что Данте не вернется. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>